coc_elite_squadfandomcom-20200213-history
War 20 - The DyNaMiTeS
Let's go for 10 in a row! We are again doing a 50x50. (Hopefully) this clan is more of a challenge. We did a great job last war sticking to the plan. Let's keep at it. With 50x50, we have 5 crews. Check your crew assignments, and if you think I did it wrong, please ping steint. whitematter is going to run the war strategy. If you are failing in your war attacks, ask him to make you coaching videos. If he asks you do try something, please follow his lead. ---- 'Squads' #No crew - #1 - #6 - (avg exp 88.67) let's hold off these guys until we clear the ones below. #Widowmaker's crew - #7 - #15 (avg exp 91.67) #Kato's crew - #16 - #24 (avg exp 79.44) #superman/Scubatron's crew - #25 - #33 (avg exp 69.44) #Andrew's crew - #34 - #42 (avg exp 55.78) #GattoMatto's crew - #43 - #50 (avg exp 37.75) ---- 'Widowmaker's crew' *6 - #15 - crush these guys! 'Crew members' #Kato (for attacks) #blinkermech #whitematter33 #steint #RIVAS #Widowmaker #Andrew (for attacks) #xXTheOctoganXx. #xXTheOctagonXx 'Scouting Reports' *TBD 'Attack Dibs' *1 - whitematter33 *3 - whitematter33 *8 - steint - taken by octagon *6 - steint *10 - steint *14 - raychee ---- 'Kato's crew' *16 - #24 - I keep saying it, but we win the wars in the middle. 'Crew members' #raychee #FattTV #Stevenile #GattoMatto1970 (for attacks) #Travla #jmazz #lee #Thunk #toonfan #Norwalk Ray 'Scouting Reports' ******You wiped this group out, congrats. 3 Stars across the board!!!!****** Hi fellas! This has been a strong group. Over the last 3 wars, you all have contributed an average of 37 stars to the total. I'm confident we can provide at least 45 stars in this war. Basics: Review the General War Plan and make sure every last troop is pulled out of the Clan Castle before initiating a full assault. Wipe out our designated targets before moving up or down depending on the current war and direction from our leader. Camps #16 - #24: Majority have one king (except #18). Looks like pulling troops and royalty shouldn't be to difficult. On some of the easy CC/Royalty pulls make sure to throw a few meat shields (barbs) in. If they are smart (unknown), there will likely be bombs and/or spring traps. Most of the bases are fairly tight, so hogs (my personal bias) would do a nice job, but giant assaults with the right supporting troops should mop up too. I hope all of you have at least a couple heal spells to use. Lastly, don't forget to drop a few barbs/archers earlier on the huts in the corners on bases #19 & #22. I felt compelled to offer some advice, but think this group knows what to do!!! 'Attack Dibs' *23 - toonfan ---- 'superman's/ScubaTron's crew' *25 - #33 - I keep saying it, but we win the wars in the middle. 'Crew members ' #RabidSquirrel #Azubu #KingBelowMe #rerun #superman101585 #ScubaTron10 #ellad #tizzy #voltron #Great Lord Matt 'Scouting Reports ' *A few key pieces with my suggestions: 1) I always assume you have at least 2 health spells to keep the party going, 2) you like hogs, 3) you will launch a giant or your king in sacrifice to the guard towers so your hogs can run wild and free, 4) you will always kill the king/queen and CC before trying to hit the main base!!! - if this is not done I will find you and punch you. *I also assume you recycle any living hogs for bacon. 'Attack Dibs' *27 - (.)tdizzle(.) - tizzy. Oh yeah, it's on like donkey kong ---- 'Andrew's crew' *34 - #42 - continue your perfect 3 star track record!!! 'Crew members' #InvestLT #Made Monster #chase collins #fritz #tasmanianaddict #jake #aragorn #LeChevalierMort #Musawizo #Chadwellington Scouting Reports *TBD 'Attack Dibs' *TBD ---- 'GattoMatto's crew' *43 - #50 - continue your perfect 3 star track record!!! 'Crew members' #MineskerTown #Anthony #ric035 #The Beast #Gadi #lightning reso #Krstffr #zathris #JRL3on #bolin #worrior1 'Scouting Reports' * 43. Mandy TH lvl 7. No King. Capacity castle 20. Mortar: three lvl 3; cannon: five lvl 7; arch tower: three: lvl 6; wiz tower: two lvl 2; air defence: one lvl 2; walls: lvl 5 Easily trigged the Troops of the castle at the top.This village is great to be stuck with the hogs. Otherwise, use many wallbreakers because the walls to destroy are many. I would avoid the attack from the south side. There are bombs and traps inside the walls. I would attack from the north or from the cannon near the castle (left top). Use healing spell. 44. Slarmo TH lvl 6 in the middle of the village. No King. Capacity castle 20. Mortar: two: lvl 4; cannon: three: lvl 7; arch tower: three: lvl 7; wiz tower: two lvl 3; air defence: one lvl 4. walls: manly lvl 5 Attracts the troops of the castle attacking with a giant on the south side of the village. Take troops to the south of the castle and destroy them. I would attack the north side of the tower attacking or wiz or gold deposit (so you will soon be on the mortar and close to TH). 45. ktOkim TH lvl 6. No King. Capacity castle 20. Mortar: two: lvl 4; cannon: three lvl 7; arch tower: three: lvl 7; wiz tower: two lvl 3; air defence: one lvl 3. walls: lvl 5 Easily trigged the Troops of the castle at the bottom (attacke the military camp).The access road to the TH is full of surprises. More bombs, traps in the empty spaces within the village. I would stick the village starting from one of the two guns below. Right or left does not change much. 46. fluffy TH lvl 6. No King. Capacity castle 20. Mortar: two: lvl 3; Cannon: three lvl 6; arch tower: three lvl 6; wiz tower: two: lvl 2 and lvl 1; air defence: one lvl 3; walls: manly lvl 5. Attracts the troops of the castle attacking with archers the military camp/factory of gold near the wiz tower. Use some goblins to destroy the factories and warehouses of gold / elixir. So archers will be free to strike the defenses. Attack with a decision corner of the village. I always point against the mortar because it is the most destructive weapon. I would stick the mortar on the left. Use before the Giants and then sends wallbreakers. 47 jdawg80890 TH lvl 5. No king. Capacity castle 15. Mortar: one lvl 3; cannon: three: lvl 6; arch tower: three lvl 6; wiz tower: one lvl 2; air defence: one lvl 2; wall: manly lvl 4. To attract the troops of the castle using a giant against the military field below. Attracts the troops down and destroy them. I would stick just below the angle of the tower defended by the archer. Be out of the fire and mortar very close to TH. 48. Hokiemonmmy TH lvl 5. No king. Capacity castle 15. Mortar: one lvl 3; cannon: three: two lvl 6 and one lvl 5; arch tower: three lvl 6; wiz tower: one lvl 1; air defence: one lvl 1, walls : lvl 5. Easily trigged the Troops of the castle at the bottom. In this village defenses are outside the walls. So our task is simpler. I would attack once the mortar. But attack from the castle because the empty space near the cannon and air defense (and the mortar) are probably full of bombs and traps. Destroy the wall ang g into the village ande destroy the TH with arch. Village from 3 stars to the first attack. 49. jimmy’s wife TH lvl 5. No king. Capacity castle 15. Mortar: one lvl 2; cannon: three, two lvl 6 and one lvl 5; arch tower: three: lvl 5; wiz tower: NO; air defence: one lvl 2, walls: manly lvl 4. Easily trigged the Troops of the castle at the bottom. I would attack the left corner defended by canon. Attached between the factories and elixir of gold. Use before the Giants and then wallbreakers. Use some goblins against the factories of gold and elixir so archers will not lose time with these goals. 50. nweaver2004 TH lvl 5. No king. Capacity castle 15. Mortar: one lvl 2; cannon: two lvl 5; arch tower: two: lvl 5 and lvl4; wiz tower: NO; air defence: one lvl 1; walls: lvl 4 and 2. Easily trigged the Troops of the castle at the top. I would attack by the military camp to the right of the village. Use before the Giants and then wallbreakers. Bombs and traps within the village in the empty spaces that you see. 'Attack Dibs' *TBD Category:Coc